As has been pointed out in U.S. Pat. No. 3,911,548, utility poles are subject to damage and deterioration, so it is desirable to provide for convenient replacement thereof.
Hardware connections to distal ends of utility poles represent expensive equipment and highly skilled workmanship, performed sometimes in hazardous conditions. Accordingly it is desirable to replace utility poles in such a way as to avoid necessity for reworking such hardware and to avoid interruptions of service resulting therefrom. Convenient and inexpensive means also have been desirable to alter the elevation and/or alignment of such hardware relative to the earth.
Availability of materials for utility poles and economics relating thereto dictates frequently that a new pole section be of a different material (such as wood, steel, aluminum, prestressed or reinforced concrete or resin bonded glass fibers) from that of the existing utility pole which is being replaced.